Tuesday Rain
by Alois21
Summary: During her innocent atempt to search for her ID, Mikan fainted and wakes up in Natsume's room where she's taught a lesson she will not be forgetting anytime soon about not playing in the rain. Natsume x Mikan


**Me: yo-ho people! Exams are finally over and I'd be free for a while, so I thought I'd write this down! **

**Natsume: tch. Why do I have to do a disclaimer for you?**

**Me: just coz. Now, be a good boy, Black Cat, or else…**

**Natsume: or else what?**

**Me: -whispers something to Natsume-**

**Natsume: hmpf. Fine. This idiot does not own Alice Academy. There, you happy?**

**Me: very! Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, the idea for this story is based on real life. However, nothing too extreme happened like how this will turn up. I'll let you know what **_**really **_**happened at the end. **

* * *

The rain poured hard on her, soaking her to the core. What started to be an innocent rain shower paved way for the intimidating storm soaking her right now. Her uniform clung on her, sticking to her like glue. Her once silky auburn hair was now disheveled.

_Why—just WHY—did I have to lose my stupid ID!? _She wondered, grumbling an incoherent sound. It awkwardly orchestrated the fearsome thunder clap that tailed the flash of lightning. She sighed. Tears sprouted at the corner of her eyes, feeling her mood getting even more dampened each passing second.

She made her way over to an old, miserable oak tree. It was just an innocent trip to the market to buy her some new writing tools. However, while walking around the chaotic street of the market, eyeing store after store while chewing the last piece of her fluff puffs, a playful cat snatched her ID, dangling from her hip pocket, and led her to the woods where she was now lost.

She sighed, the tears giving up. She laid her head on the cold, hard trunk and wondered idly when she would give up. She had been wandering around aimlessly for hours in hopes of finding the doggone card, clad in red velvet. She felt fatigued and so worn out after hours under the rain. She muttered one last name before she gave in to her body's aching desire **(1)**.

* * *

The brunette woke up to a wholly different atmosphere. Her senses alarmed her that she was no longer in the murky forest. Beneath her no longer laid the damp, muddy floor of the woods; she was now being cushioned by a plush, soft bed. The cold, hard trunk of the oak tree no longer served as her pillow; this time, a real soft and fluffy pillow lay beneath her head. A warm and thick comforter draped over her, shielding her from the cold.

She suddenly sat up. A jolt of pain on her head brought her hand up to clutch the aching body part. She recalled her seniors warning her about drinking alcohol; they said that it gave you one hell of a hard time when you wake up. This must be what they say a hangover. However, she knew better than to think she was drugged, for she believed that the tormenting pain was either caused by her fatigue, or her overexposure to the cold, harsh weather.

When she turned her head to the side, she found the bed-side table with a glass of water along with some boxes of medicines, and a couple of pills lying haphazardly, being reflected by the clear water.

Her light brown eyes skimmed her surroundings without really taking anything in. As her view darted on a certain part of the room, her eyes widened.

Across the room was none other than the Black Cat himself, clad in nothing but navy blue boxers and an oversized black t-shirt. He was leaning on the doorframe of his bathroom, while his lotus eyes pierced her. He looked extremely pissed, yet there was a tint of relief etched on his handsome features.

She absentmindedly pointed an accusing finger towards him, "What are YOU doing in my room!?" she demanded, feeling a vein pop out. When she saw the usually stoic boy change his expression, when she saw his glaring eyes widen for a moment before resuming an even harsher glare, she knew she said something terribly wrong.

"YOUR room? How about taking a good look around, idiot?" he seethed, stare growing colder by the second. He crossed his arms over his chest.

She did as she was told. This time, as she glanced around, she realized her mistake.

When she recalled the sensation of the bed, she thought it was rather too _large _or spacey to be hers. Also, it smelled a different aroma than her strawberry shampoo. The comforter was also different because she usually chose a lighter one. Her pillow seemed softer as well, and had a different feeling in it. The white ceiling also looked different, with an elegant chandelier dangling from atop.

"I'm sorry…" she squeaked, feeling pathetic and rather embarrassed. The boy sighed. He started to walk towards her quickly. She felt her pulse rise and a small blush crept up her cheek. Backing up, she timidly yelped when her back came in contact with the wall. At this, she clutched the comforter tighter.

"Tch, so troublesome" he murmured, positioning himself on the bed in front of her **(2)**. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She was about to argue, when she felt a big, heavy but warm hand on her forehead. At this, she blushed furiously.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" her current state prevented her from saying anything nasty. However, he, on the other hand, was enjoying this.

"Checking your temperature, duh" he pointed out. He made his hand linger more than necessary after he confirmed she didn't have a fever, and memorized the feeling of her warm forehead under his hand. He brought his face closer to hers to a point where their breaths collided.

"I'm fine now—hey, what am I wearing?" she finally asked when she looked down—away from his glazed stare **(3)**—and noticed that she was no longer clad in her uniform, like she was _supposed _to be.

She looked down again and took in her appearance. Some of her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and she guessed that her hair was loose. Also, she was wearing a blue shirt too big to call her own. And aside from the obvious difference in size, the design was also obvious, for it was a boy's shirt. Aside from her shirt, there was nothing else. _Nothing _else.

"GAH!!! WHY AM ONLY WEARING THIS!??!" at this point, he stood up and looked away, concealing a small blush and a really huge smirk, but failing miserably at the latter, and sparing himself only by a tad bit from the former.

"Tch, you're so noisy" he grumbled. She was about to protest when he pulled out a small object from his side drawer. He held it out for her to see. With this action, her eyes widened. Once again, he sat down with her. He withdrew his hands when he saw her reaching out for the item, thus making her hug _him _instead of her aim. Ah, he loved that.

"Give it back!" she pouted, teasing him more. Because he was more than an inch taller than her, she had nothing in terms of height so trying to reach out was futile; also, he was taught to be agile (or possibly even more) as a cat and so, he had another advantage there, much to her chagrin.

"Hn. You're welcome" he said sarcastically. At this, she gaped, then gasped.

"Wait, don't tell me you found that?!" she said rather loudly. Upon seeing him raise a brow, her frown turned upside down. Her trademark smile flashed before him and he found it a hard time to _not _stare like a maniac, "THAT'S SO GREAT!!!" she squealed and tackled him.

He only managed to twist around so that they would fall on the bed instead. By this, they were now in a very awkward and suspicious position, more intriguing than the one before where they were found out by his best friend. He failed at keeping steady for she exerted too much force on both of them.

Apparently, she had not realized how much she had been hugging him, and how much it was _affecting _him. She broke the hug a few moments after she successfully stole her ID back from him after she _successfully _distracted him. She stood up and smirked.

"Thank you so much! How did you find it?" her voice snapped his back to reality and he mustered what was left of his self control to sit up.

"I was on a mission and the portal transported me to the woods," he began, "where I found our classmates frantically searching for you. Then I looked for you, found your ID, then you" he uttered.

"I see…"

"You're an idiot to sleep in the rain" he glared, feeling his concern for her safety boiling. "What were you doing there, anyway!?"

"Looking for my ID…" she said meekly.

"Moron! You know you could've tracked it with the help of the senseis" he seethed as he scooted closer to her. Without sparing so much as a moment for her to argue, he pinned her down on the bed, her hands being held by his above her, while his other hand was placed dangerously close to her chest.

"Sorry…" again, she said it so timidly. "P-please stop it…it…it's hurting me…" now at this, any perverted eavesdropper would have thought ahead of their actions, but thanks to the sound-proof walls of his room, they were guaranteed privacy.

"Not until you learn your lesson" was what he said before he forcibly pressed his lips against hers, shushing her from her questions. He continued his assault in her mouth as the hand pinning her arms gradually moved lower to allow her to wrap hers around his neck. She did this on instinct.

Both of his hands were now around her, mostly on her hair, clutching a handful. A little while later, one of his hands dragged down to her cheeks to caress it, just as he began to trail butterfly kisses down her throat, thus eliciting a pleasured shudder from her.

He continued kissing her until they were both breathless. He lay down beside her and enveloped her in a hug as he buried his face on the crook of her neck, thankful he hadn't done anything too extreme for they were only fourteen and she was barely near 15.

"Don't make me worry like that, polka dots" although he teased her by her underwear nickname, she just giggled this time. She twisted a bit to get a good view of the outside from his window. The rain that soaked her a few hours ago was now incapable of harming her inside her now-boyfriend's-room.

"Ne, Natsume, what day is it today?" she asked sweetly, continuing to gaze outside the cold, harsh weather. The rain seemed to pour harder than before as the forecasted storm settled its eye on their academy. With increased barrier powers, they were safe. Outside, the trees were pushed down by the intense weather but inside, she was safe.

"Tuesday, why?" he asked back, suddenly curious why she was asking for the day.

"Tuesday rain, huh?" she giggled.

* * *

Imai Hotaru was never more than pissed than she felt right now. As for now, she had to consult iinchou's help just so she could pretend she didn't see what she saw. That Black Cat would have an early taste of hell. She furiously devised plans to make him suffer as she continued to watch the couple on the screen. She placed a very, _very _tiny ant camera in Natsume's bed to constantly monitor him (for blackmailing purposes).

"C-C-Calm down, H-Hoaru-chan" Yuu hopeless pleaded as the illusion ended. He came up with a short illusion where Natsume and Mikan where bickering upon the inventor's request. She did so when the image of her best friend flashed in the screen, so that she can calm down, _especially _when that Hyuuga brat began making his mvoves on her. Hotaru held up her infamous baka gun while her other hand fished for an embarrassing picture of Natsume in a furisode during one of their trips to the Hana Hime mansion.

"Just you wait, Black Cat. Just you wait" she gave out a sinister chuckle accompanied by a sinister smile upon to which Tobita Yuu engrossed himself with his own illusions in extreme fear. He imagined himself in the room with a very calm Hotaru, to spare him from the wrath of the bishoujo.

* * *

**(1) sounded sooooo terribly wrong…**

**(2) sounded even MORE terribly wrong**

**(3) sounded even MORE, MORE, MORE terribly wrong**

**Me: lol. Sorry about this. It's supposed to be in K+ but I decided to move it to T so dangerously close to M. Lol. Anywho, here's the story: the characters will be hidden in codenames, 'girl' and 'boy'.**

**Rain shower was pouring one Tuesday night. Girl, who was already aboard the vehicle, was waiting patiently for more passengers to ride, together with her friends, when all of a sudden, a friend threw back her borrowed ID. The wind blew the said item and caused it to be blown outwards towards the busy road with a few cars passing by. Quickly getting down, she frantically asked for boy to get her ID back. And when he did so, without thinking, without hesitating, she hugged him. **

**Natsume: -smirks- sounds familiar**

**Me: -smirks- ohohoho, Natsume, you pretty much enjoyed this, didn't you?**

**Natsume: -shrugs while still smirking-really, now?**

**  
Me: -smirks- fufufu, it's written all over your face. **

**  
Natsume: -smirks- the first step to a lemon, huh?**

**Me: -smirks- wanna read some? NatsuMikan I mean**

**  
Natsume: -smirks- sure, why not? Review before you leave. **


End file.
